Lista de Episodios
Esta es una lista de episodios del anime Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, este abarca desde la saga de Introducción, hasta la saga de Recuperando a Sasuke, episodios 1 al 135, después de eso para dar tiempo al manga, se introducen la saga Relleno desde el episodio 136 al 220, con excepción de que el 141/142 y 220 tienen partes del manga. Luego de la saga Relleno, comienza la segunda temporada del anime llamada Naruto Shippūden (Naruto, Crónicas del Huracán en español), el cual comienza en la saga El Rescate del Kazekage hasta actualmente en la saga La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi la cual va por el episodio 303. Algunas sagas son 2 o 3 capítulos de manga pasados a anime y otros son solo relleno. El relleno son historias “inventadas” por TV Tokyo para que el manga no se atrase a la serie, pero en realidad el relleno no cuenta en la historia, aunque de cierta manera endereza el trama. =Naruto= ''Sagas'' ''Introducción Esta saga "'Introducción" Es la primera Saga Oficial de la primera temporada y del Ánime "Naruto", comprende los primeros 5 episodios y el Opening que abarca es ROCKS y el Ending es Wind. Hacia el país de las Olas "Hacia el país de las Olas" Es la segunda Saga Oficial de la primera temporada de Naruto. Comprende desde el Capitulo 6 hasta el capitulo 19 y el Opening que abarca es ROCKS y el Ending es Wind. Exámenes Chūnin Esta saga se nombra "Exámenes Chūnin " Y es la tercera Saga Oficial del Ánime Naruto. Comprende desde el capitulo 20 hasta el capitulo 67 y los Openings que abarcan son ROCKS (20-25), Haruka Kanata (25-52) y Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (53-67) y los Endings que abarcan Wind (20-25), Harmonia (26-51), Viva★rock (52-64) y ALIVE (64-67). La invasión a Konoha Esta saga se nombra "La invasión a Konoha" Y es la cuarta Saga Oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capiítulo 68 hasta el capítulo 80 y los Openings que abarca son Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (68-78) y GO (79-80) y los Endings que abarcan ALIVE(68-77), Ima Made Nando Mo (78-80). El regreso de Itachi Esta saga se nombra "'''El regreso de Itachi" y es la quinta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capitulo 81 hasta el capitulo 85 y el opening que abarca es GO!!! (81-85) y los endings que abarcan Ima Made Nando Mo (81-85). ''La Búsqueda de Tsunade Esta saga se nombra "'La Búsqueda de Tsunade'" Y es la sexta Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capítulo 86 hasta el 100. Mientras que los Openings que abarca es GO!!! (86-100) y los Endings que abarcan Ima Made Nando Mo (86-89), Ryūsei (90-100). La Verdadera Cara de Kakashi Esta saga se nombra "'La verdadera cara de Kakashi'" Y es la septima Saga del Ánime "Naruto". Comprende solamente el capítulo 101 y el Opening que abarca es GO!!! y el Ending que abarca es Ryūsei. El País del Té Esta saga se nombra '"El País del Té" Y es la octava Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capítulo 102 hasta el 106 y el Opening que abarca es GO (102-103) y Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (104-106) y los Endings que abarcan son Ryūsei (102-103), Mountain a Go Go two (104-106) y Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128). Es una saga de Relleno. Recuperando a Sasuke Uchiha Esta saga se nombra "Recuperando a Sasuke Uchiha" Y es la novena Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capítulo 107 hasta el 135 y el Opening que abarca es Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (107-128) y No Boy, No Cry (128-135) y los Endings que abarcan son Mountain a Go Go two (106-115), Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128) y Nakushita Kotoba (129-135). Relleno Esta saga se nombra "'''Relleno" La décima y última Saga Oficial de la temporada "Naruto". Comprende desde el capítulo 136 hasta el 220 y el Opening que abarca es No Boy, No Cry (136-153), Namikaze Satellite (154-178), Remember (179-202) y Yura Yura (203-220), y los Endings que abarca son Nakushita Kotoba (136-141), Speed (142-153), Soba ni iru kara (154-165), Parade (166-178), Yellow Moon (179-191), Pinocchio (192-202) y Scenario (203-220) Es una saga hecha de Relleno que se hizo para que el MANGA se adelantará, tiene algunos capítulos del MANGA también. =Naruto Shippūden= ''Sagas'' ''El rescate del Kazekage Esta Saga "'El Rescate del Kazekage" Es la undécima Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto" Y la primera de la temporada "Shippūden", comprende los primeros 32 capítulos y los Openings que abarcan son Hero's Come Back y Distance, y los Endings son Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star, Michi ~ to you all y KIMI MONOGATARI. El tan esperado reencuentro Esta saga "El tan esperado reencuentro" Es la decimasegunda Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 33 hasta el 53 y el Opening que abarca es Distance, y los Endings son KIMI MONOGATARI y Mezamero! Yasei. Los doce guardianes ninjas Esta saga "Los doce guardianes ninjas" Es la decimatercera Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 54 hasta el 71 y el Opening que abarca es BLUE BIRD, y los Endings son Sunao na Niji y Broken Youth Esta saga es de Relleno pero se compone de unos capítulos del MANGA. Los destructores inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu Esta saga "Los destructores inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu" Es la decimacuarta Saga Oicial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 72 hasta el 88 y los Opening que abarcan son BLUE BIRD y CLOSER, y los Endings son Broken Youth y Long Kiss Goodbye. El arribo del Sanbi Esta saga "El arribo del Sanbi" Es la decimaquinta Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 89 hasta el 112 y los Opening que abarcan son CLOSER y Hotaru no Hikari, y los Endings son Long Kiss Goodbye, BACCHIKOI y Shinkokyuu, esta Saga es de Relleno, pero algunos capiíulos son adaptados del MANGA. La promesa del maestro y la venganza Esta saga "La promesa del maestro y la venganza" Es la decimasexta Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 113 hasta el 143 y los Opening que abarcan son Hotaru no Hikari y Sign, y los Endings son Shinkokyuu, My ANSWER y Omae Dattanda. La activación del seis colas Esta Saga "La activación del seis colas" Es la decimaseptima Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 144 hasta el 151 y el Opening que abarca es Sign, y los Endings son Omae Dattanda y For You esta Saga esta compuesta de Relleno. La invasión de Pain Esta Saga "La invasión de Pain" Es la decimaoctava Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 152 hasta el 175 y los Opening que abarcan son Sign y Toumei Datta Sekai y los Endings son For You, Jitensha y Utakata Hanabi. Historias de Konoha Esta Saga "Historias de Konoha" Es la decimanovena Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 176 hasta el 196 y los Opening que abarcan son Toumei Datta Sekai y Diver, y los Endings son Utakata Hanabi, U can do it! y Mayonaka no Orchestra, esta Saga esta compuesta por capítulos de Relleno y algo del Manga. La reunión de los 5 kages Esta saga "La reunión de los 5 kages" Es la vigésima Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Comprende desde el capítulo 197 al capítulo 222 y los Opening que abarcan son Diver y Lovers, y los Endings son Mayonaka no Orchestra, Freedom y Yokubou o Sakebe!!!. Aventuras en el Mar Esta Saga "Aventuras en el mar" Es la vigésimoprimera Saga Oficial del Anime "Naruto", Ésta comprende desde el capítulo 223 hasta el 242. Los Opening que abarca son Lovers y Newsong , y los Endings son ''Yokubou o Sakebe!!! , Place to Try , y By My Side, ''esta compuesta por capítulos de Relleno. Confinamiento de los Jinchurikis Esta Saga "Confinamiento de los Jinchūriki" Es la vigésimasegunda Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Ésta comprende desde el capítul 243 hasta al 256. El Opening que abarca es Newsong, y su Ending es By My Side. Proyecto Especial por el Décimo Aniversario ' Esta Saga "'Proyecto Especial por el Décimo Aniversario" Es la vigésimatercera Saga Oficial de "Naruto". ''C''elebrando los 10 años de emisión continua del anime Naruto ésta Saga comprende desde el capítulo 257 hasta el 260. El Opening que abarca es Totsugeki rokku y su Ending es Cascade, esta Saga está compuesta por capítulos de Relleno. La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi Esta Saga "La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi" Es la vigésimacuarta Saga Oficial del Ánime "Naruto", Ésta comprende desde el capítulo 261 hasta la actualidad. Los Openings que abarca son Totsugeki rokku y Moshimo, y sus Endings son Cascade, Kono Koe Karashite y MOTHER. Chikara La Saga "Chikara" Es la vigésimoquinta Saga del Ánime "Naruto", Ésta comprende desde el capítulo #290 hasta el #295. Los Openings que abarca son Moshimo, y sus Endings son MOTHER (Relleno). La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi (Continuación)' ''Referencias Categoría:Complementos de la Serie